Akilos Kilvaari
His story is about evolution... Akilos Kilvaari was born on Naboo 13 years before the Great TWE War. When he was born, his father left the jedi order, abandoning him. He was later adopted by Caiob Xition, naming him Kiran Xition and teaching him in the ways of the force. After many hardships and loses, Kiran Xition evolved from Padawan to Knight to Master. While he saw his fellow jedi turning, he stayed pure.... But then one day while he was protecting Nespin, his inner dragon awakened. His turned brothers came marching forward, destroying every jedi they could see. With one lunge Kiran Xition took out two of the turned jedi, now sith. Repeating that process until his arm was cut by his cousin Borjor Kilvaari. Then... the dragon became furious and then.. the man known as Kiran Xition was no more, his inner dragon destroyed him, evolved him into an animal. Now, with full force he released all his anger and the sith army that had marched on Nespin was no more but one man, his father Maliki Kilvaari. Seeing the immense power in him, he took him in into his empire, not telling him he was his son. With torturous training in the sith ways, Kiran evolved from exiled jedi to sith warrior. Eventually, TWE won the war, but both sides fell. The dragon was again furious, thinking he failed his purpose, Kiran went to Endor being trained by Emperor Tsis and soon becoming his wrath. Tsis soon betrayed his loyal wrath but he would not go down so quickly. With one push, he destroyed a squad of troopers. But then he was surrounded, sith all around him and before he knew it, he was stuck and struck, 50 blows to the chest and 90 to the heart. He had fallen... Later, he was resurrected by his father he then took the name Kiran Kilvaari. While he journeyed, he was taken in by Yoda and named a jedi master. But once the dragon has awoken, it can never be destroyed. He was later turned by Tyros Mortem and became a loyal follower, hunting jedi till extinction. One day though, the dragon clawed in again and Mortems guards were dead. Then, he attacked Mortem. The battle was furious, both dragons were roaring until he was outnumbered by troopers and sith. Knowing he could not win, he exiled himself but came back with an army, conquering Hoth. Mortem retreated to Korriban and Kiran Kilvaari evolved, from Jedi Padawan to Jedi knight to Jedi master to Sith warrior to sith lord to The Wrath to a freelancer to a Jedi master to a Sith lord and now his final evolution, Akilos Kilvaari, Dark Lord of the sith. He then took an apprentice named Darth Flavius, Flavius lated betrayed his master, killing him while on a mission in Tython. Abilites: Master of Juyo and Ataru;A very strong force push that can destroy armies;Force storm;Force drain Equipment: He owned a white saber with a gold hilt. He wore red battlearmor with a black cape and also his fathers mask.